Alice .C. Echo
'''Alice .C. Echo '''is the musician for the Soul Pirates and is a cyborg created by the word governmnet who got away during testing. Apperance Alice appears to be nothing more then a normal 14 year old girl. She has long gray hair. Yellow eyes. She normaly wears a school uniform too Personality Alice has a quite shy personality. She sort of keeps to her self and trys to fit in as a normal girl. She very much likes it whn people want to be her friends Relationships World Government Alice at one time was just a normal 14 year old girl until the world government decided to make her into a cyborg. She hates everyone in the world governmnt after what they did to her. The fact that she can't even remember her past or family makes her hate them even more. Scientist who Created her Alice sees the scientist as no better then the world government. After training on day she used the powers givin to her by him and killed him. Friends After escaping the world government Alice found a man named Jean who played the piano. She became very good friends with him and he even took her in. Family Alice lost all memory of her life as a human so she cannot even remeber her own family. Pirates Since her caretaker owns a bar in the past 2 years she has met a lot of pirates. She has differnt oppinions on them but overall she sees them as pretty good people. Enemies Alice hates the world government. On top of that anyone who is an enemy of the man who took her in Jean is an enemy of hers. Abilities and powers Compared to the normal human Alice is much faster and stronger. Unlike normal cyborgs she was made more technologically. Making it to where all of her weapons are computer generated. She just calls upon a weapon and it is generated out. Hyper sword Alice has the ability to generate hyper swords from her hands. she has 3 forms of this. One being standard swords. Two being spears. 3 being an extended sword. Particle Rate In particle rate Alice cannot be hit by gun shots cannon balls etc. Only frontal attacks with a sword or bare hands will effect her. Reboot Reboot allows Alice to regenerate her body. This can only be done to an extent if she is to badly damage the program will fail. This mainly protains to bullet wounds knife cuts and other such. It is much harder for her to regenerate whole body parts. History Although Alices past is unknown, by looking at her body it can be assumed she was around 14 when the government turned her into a cyborg. She was created by the world government under project A.C.E. She kept her free will and in doing so killed the man who made her a cyborg. She then ran from the world government and found Jean. He was an owner of a bar who was very good at the piano. She stayed with him and learned the piano very well, she even surpassed him. The whole time she lived with him she was never found by the world government. Chapter 2: Lost Alice first appeares at Jeans bar and grill. Shadow quickly takes a liking to her and trys to get her to join his crew. She denies him. After checking out their ship she is very impressed but still denies him. Shadow and Alice return to the bar to find Marines their and end up righting them. After the fight is over jean tells Alice to leave and she then ends up joining the Soul Pirates. Chapter 3: Four No More After she Joins the crew enters the grand line and ends up stopping on an island where the queen declares Alice and a few other crew members unworhty and they are imprisoned. Shadow is forced to fight 500 people in a tournament type thing and ends up winning. They crew then gains a historian Juliet and her daughter Kisa Major Battles *Alice vs. MARINES Filler Battles *Alice vs. Scientist who created her (not shown) Trivia *Alice is the first cyborg to be made that was focused all on tech and not pure brute making her the lightest cyborg made. *Alice is the first member of the Soul Pirates to deny the offer to join. Related Articles *The Soul Pirates *Shadow *Sophie *Kay *Ren *Kagura *Jean *Juliet *Kisa Category:The Soul Pirates